


Hurt

by midnightwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fallen Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Wings, feathers - Freeform, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwrites/pseuds/midnightwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn't know this could happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

Dean didnt know this would happen...

 

Dean heard the crash from the crappy motel bathroom. He immediately dropped his toothbrush and ran out into the main room. The scene that lay before him was crude and unbelievable, and his heart jumped into his throat.

Castiel lay in between the two beds, topless and scrunched up into a fetal position. Dean could see his bared back, raw and bleeding.

"Cas, Cas!" Dean ran to Castiel's side and dropped to his knees beside him. He hooked an arm around Cas' torso and pulled the man to his feet. The angel's shoulders tensed and he shied away from Dean's touch. "Hey man, talk to me," Dean pleaded. Cas just lowered his head without a word. Dean dropped his head and took in a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, what he saw shocked him.

The motel carpet was littered with loose, bloody feathers. Dean turned in a small circle and wondered silently to himself how he managed to miss all the feathers when he walked into the room.

"When I fell, my wings were ripped from me along with my grace." The voice shocked Dean and he whipped around to look at Cas. The man's back was still turned to Dean, and Dean could now see the feathery stumps of what were left of Castiel's wings. They stuck out about four inches from his back, and the little feathers that were left on the flesh and bone were matted down with blood and stuck to his shoulder blades. Dean reached out a hand and quickly pulled it back.

"Castiel, I am so sorry," Dean whispered. He knew Castiel fell for him, he knew that the other angels had warned against it, but he did it anyways.

Castiel didn't reply. His shoulders twitched, and from where he stood, Dean could see Cas' face twist in pain. The angel- ex-angel- pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down, eyes screwing shut in pain.

"Cas..." This time Dean did reach out, resting his hand on Castiel's left shoulder. The angel sucked in a sharp breath but didnt try to move away.

"They hurt so much, Dean," Castiel whispered. Dean barely heard him speak, but he could hear the pain that leaked into the sentence. Dean let his eyes flutter shut.

Dean ran his hand down the cleft of Castiel's back and stopped right next to the man's shoulders. He let his hands drift over the wing stumps, and when his gentle fingers touched the warm mess that was blood and feathers, Castiel let out a strangled and pained sob. Dean quickly drew his hand away from Castiel's shoulder and was horrified when three feathers came away with him, glued to his hand by Castiel's blood. He shook his hand and wiped the feathers off on the leg of his jeans.

"Cas..." Dean took a step closer to Castiel. He could see his shoulders moving in time with his sobs, his head still hanging low. Dean heard him sniff and let out what was close to a terrified whimper.

Dean pressed his chest flushed against Castiel's back, making sure to be weary of Cas' injured shoulders. He let his right hand rest on Castiel's shoulder, his left arm wrapping itself around Cas' torso. Castiel brought his right hand up, covering his face, as if it would shield himself from Dean's worried gaze. Dean watched as a tear streamed down the man's face. He rested his head in the area where neck meets back, and kissed in between his shoulder blades.

"Cas, don't cry..."


End file.
